Bruised and Battered
by ApocalypticSasuke
Summary: Light Yagami lived in an abusive home until a man murdered his family and raped him. L Lawliet is an austere detective who was put on Light's case. When the detective met Light his frozen heart began to melt. So L offers the boy a place. What will happen?
1. Pink Promise

**Bruised and Battered**

I do not own Death Note…I only wish I did *sigh*

A/N: In this story, Kira does not exist! AU and OOC

I know it took a long time but it's finally here, the rewrite, hooray!

* * *

**Chapter One - Pinkie Promise**

_Chapter Song: Breña by A Perfect Circle_

It was pouring outside, I enjoyed the soothing sound of the pitter-patter of the rain. I grabbed my faithful pen, my journal and began scribbling down things about my day inside of it. Suddenly I heard my sister, Sayu, screaming for help. Sighing heavily I closed my journal slowly, this wasn't an unusual thing in the Yagami household since we had abusive parents. I loved my parents dearly but I decided I was going to turn them in tomorrow morning at work since I do work at a police department as detective. I know you're thinking that a child can't be a detective but I am; my intelligence and my father's high ranking job at the department both helped me land this job. This was the only way to protect Sayu and I wont let her get hurt any longer.

I marched over to Sayu's room and opened the door. My stomach jumped into my throat for a moment when I spotted Sayu's mutilate body. Her petite figure was bare excluding the blood that coated her alabaster skin. She had been disemboweled. Her beautiful brown tresses were matted with blood, I couldn't believe this.

I dropped to the floor beside my beloved sister, my knee immediately being covered in blood. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, I gasping when I realized she was still alive. "Sayu, Sayu don't die on me please!" I pleaded desperately grabbing one of her blood soaked hands.

Sayu slowly turned her head to face me and smiled weakly. "H-hey aniki, looks like the end uh?"

My tears threatened to choke me as the my sister spoke. "Don't talk like that imouto, you'll make it, I promise," I sobbed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, nii-san. Now, no more tears I want you to run away and call the police on your cell phone. Papa and Mama are both already dead, don't worry about them, worry about getting away to safety, okay aniki-san?" Sayu whispered to me.

I hugged her to my body, not caring about the blood that would undoubtedly stain my clothes or the fact that she was naked. "Sayu, I love you so much," I murmured into her blood drenched hair.

"Light, I love you to, I feel cold." Sayu mumbled softly.

I knew this was it, my lovely imouto was about to take her last breath. "It's okay Sayu, I love you," I muttered in a serious but desperate tone. There was no response, I squeezed her tightly once before gently setting down on the ground and dashing from the room. Thankfully I keep my cell phone on my person at all times, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

As I dialed 9-1-1 I raced to the front door.

The phone rang once before a woman answered my call with a well rehearsed line. "Hello, 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello, I am Light Yagami; someone has killed my family and is still in my home!" I whispered hurriedly, not knowing if the murderer was really still inside my house; better safe then sorry.

"What is your location?"

At that very moment I felt strong hand grabbed me from behind and pull back onto a hard body. I let out a loud scream as the person threw me against the wall. At some point I must have to dropped my phone because it wasn't in my hand anymore. My adversary was a man as I suspected; a killer who is a woman typically isn't so messy. The man pinned me to the wall, he was several inches taller than myself with long, neatly placed black locks. With a pale hand he pushed his glasses up on bridge of his nose so he could see me suffer through those ominous brown eyes.

He pressed his lips gingerly to my neck, lingering for a moment, new tears formed in my eyes as my fear became overwhelming, I couldn't move. This man was going to rape me in my own home. The inky headed man placed rough kisses going up to my right ear. "You taste great sweetheart, too bad you called the police because now I have to be mean and rough with you," he whispered before looking into my eyes.

Finally my survival instincts kicked in and I leaned forward and bit down on his nose with all the might my jaw could manage, breaking skin slightly.

The dark-haired man howled in pain, but didn't release or loosen his grip like I hoped he would. "You little fucker, you bit me," the man seethed in a raspy voice. Growling he brought the knife up to my face and placed it just below my earlobe. "It's a shame that I have to mess up that pretty little face of your's but it is only fair," he snarled crossly as blood dripped off his pallid face. He grabbed my neck, slamming my in place as he slowing dragged his blade across my cheek all the way to the corner of my mouth. All the while I can only grab at his strong hand around my throat as he left a stinging wound across my face. It stung more than any paper cut that ever lived.

Finally he released my neck and moved to my pants, pulling them and my boxers down. I frantically pushing him away, but he would not budge.

Once his hardened member was free from the confines of his pants ho looked at me for a split second before stabbing me in my gut and twisting the blade as it went in. the knife was long enough that go through my entire body. I could only gasp at the immense pain; you couldn't imagine the pain of being stabbed until you experience it, it's ungodly.

Seconds later the man plunged, without warning, into my tight cavity. I screamed in pain while he continue violently thrusting into me. Once more he stabbed me in the chest, another wave of pain hit me, it became harder to breath. Finally as I coughed blood onto the man's face I gave into the pain. My world dimmed and spun as he thrust his arousal in and out of my body. At last, my blacked out into a pain free sleep.

* * *

I sat in the taxi reviewing my case file once again before meeting with the victim, Light Yagami.

The poor eighteen year old boy was attacked and brutally raped. The rest of the family was disemboweled. He has nowhere to go now, no other living family. Light is still residing in the hospital. I can't ever imagine how badly the kid is shaken, he is probably a mess.

The taxi's light lurch brought back to reality, we had stopped in front of the hospital. Sighing I gathered my belonging and paid my taxi driver. I fixed my clothes as I strolled into the establishment only to but assaulted just the bleakness of the waiting area. I always wondered why hospital are so, so austere looking when it is supposed to be a place of healing.

I approached the corner with my badge in hand, immediately noticed that the young lady was playing on her cell phone; I dislike cell phones, I only have one for work calls and the occasionally call to Uncle Watari I stood there for about twenty seconds before coughing to catch her attention.

She jumped at the sound and looked up at me. "I am so sorry sir, how can I help you?" The woman asked blushing slightly.

I held my badge up and said, "Madam I am with the police and I am here to see the victim of a brutal attack, Light Yagami, I need to know what room he is in."

The girl glanced a computer monitor briefly and returned her attention to me with a small frown on her face. " Mr. Yagami is in the step down unit on floor three in room 121."

I thanked the lady and tucked me badge back into my pocket. I ambled up to the elevator, pushed the up button and almost instantly the doors opened. I entered the elevator and pressed the button labeled three. As the elevator ascended, I thought about Light's condition. The file said he was stabbed twice, once through the lung and once through the stomach. Also he has a rather cut on his face, you could say he is in pretty bad shape. With the ding of the elevator I stepped out into the corridor.

Light's room was conveniently located five feet from the elevators. I wasted no time lollygagging or gallivanting and processed straight into his room only to find Light sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed.

I seated myself in the chair next to his bed and pulled out my notebook. I sighed and looked at Light, he was beautiful. His light brown hair was strewn across his white hospital pillow complimented his pale skin. Light's striking face was only marred by a long scar on the left cheek yet it didn't hinder his good looks. The boy was smiling warmly, welcoming me it seemed, like he knew I was there even though his eyes were closed.

Abruptly, Light sat up and gasped loudly, grasping his chest. He panted for a moment before scanning the room. His big copper eyes glistened with tears. He looked terrified as he scooted to the far side of the bed as if to get away from me.

"Who are you?" Light questioned clamping a hand to his injured cheeked.

I stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down in my usual way. "I am Ryuuzaki, a detective, I have been assigned to your case, may I speak with you?" I said in a soft tone in a attempt to ease Light's nerves. I pulled out my credentials and showed them to Light to prove that I hasn't lying even though I was.

Light looked me up and down several time and then glanced at my identification. His eyes contorted into narrow slits as he inched towards the end of the bed. "That name is an alias, what is your real name?"

I was flabbergasted, how could he possibly know that I was using an alias? There is no way that he could tell I was lying.

"You should not lie to me, you will never establish trust with me if you do." Light whispered looking away from me with hurt eyes.

I sighed, someone, someone even before this rapist, hurt this young man badly. "My name is L Lawliet, but it is important that people do not know that my name is not Ryuuzaki so please do not call me L in public," I uttered in a hushed voice.

Light looked at me again with a small smile and lowered his hand. "Well go ahead and ask your questions," he muttered. I sensed that he trusted me now, well enough to talk to me.

"Well can you tell me what happened?" I started with the big question.

"Well to shorten the story up, I was up my room doing some work when I heard my sister, Sayu, scream and it had came from her room, so I went to examine situation. When I got to her room I found on the floor gutted like a fish," Light paused and looked to the ceiling. I began scribbling his each and ever word into my notebook. "Then I called 9-1-1 and," Light paused again I knew this was hard for him.

"Take your time Light, we have plenty of it," I averred. I started to actually feel bad for the poor boy which is odd because I normally apathetic. I placed a hand on his knee to comfort him, I had never been very good at comforting people.

We sat there in silence for a moment or two before Light felt comfortable enough to finished his story. "Before I could tell the operator my address _he _snatched me up and um took advantage of my body." Light said emphasized the word he and looking away. Light stared at his lap, more tears spilled from him eyes. I gazed at Light and said, "It is going to be okay, Light."

Light gave a snort of laughter, "I don't see how, Ryuuzaki, I get out of the hospital tomorrow and I have nowhere to go."

I froze, this is what I was afraid of, now I have to offer him a place to stay. Well he seems nice enough, and he is too smart to steal from a detective, but this would be frowned upon if anyone found out about it. I needed to say something "What if you stay with me?" I finally blurted.

Light looked at me long and hard with confused eyes. "Why?"

I mentally slapped myself in the face for even suggesting such a silly thing. "Because you have nowhere else to go." I finally murmured. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"How can I trust you?" Light mumbled.

I raised my little finger up.

Light laughed and hooked his pinkie around mine.

* * *

"If I can't get clothes from my house what am I going to wear?" Light inquired sitting in the passenger seat of my car, shifting in the paper dress from the hospital.

I was quiet for a moment while I thought of the possible solutions. "I will lend you some clothes until we can go shopping for some more," I declared still focusing on the road.

"I-I don't have any money…" Light stammered blushing slightly.

"No need to worry about money Light-kun, I am a very wealthy man. I will pay for your clothes, it's okay." I reassured the younger boy with a small smirk on my face.

There was a long pause where neither of us spoke. "Thank you L," Light exclaimed breaking the uncomfortable silence.

My brow scrunched together in a puzzled manner. "For what Light-kun?" I queried as I parked the car in my driveway.

"For helping me, I don't think I could but alone right now. Thank you for letting someone you just met living with you, I will try not to be a burden." Light blabbered as tears formed in his eyes. He quickly moved to wipe them away but I caught his hand. Light looked away from me.

"Light look at me," I enjoined sternly. Light reluctantly obeyed me, "You are not a burden, Light and don't let anyone ever let you think otherwise." I said as he brushed his tears away with my thumb. "Now, go inside and make yourself at home."

Light blinked several times before getting out of the car and waiting at the door, duh I locked my front door. I sighed heavily turning off the car and joined Light at the door. I fumbled with my key searching for the right key for the door. Light let out the most adorable giggle I had ever heard it my life. I smiled and turned to him, "Are you actually happy?"

He giggled again and nodded. I shook my head grinning and opened the door. Light walked into my small house and stood awkwardly in the middle of my living room. I snickered walking over to the uncomfortable boy and pushed the younger boy onto my sofa. "Have a seat Light-kun, you are safe here."

I plopped down next to him and turned the television on. I don't even know why I had a television, I do not like any of the programs that are shown, but Light was bound to like something that was on. Then something crossed my mind, it was late in the evening Light was probably hungry. "Light-kun, are you hungry?" I enquired looking at the boy.

"Well yes but I don't want to impose," Light mumbled staring back at me.

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You living here now, you can do as you please," I announced realizing that I have been smiling more today than I had in years, how peculiar. "Now go pick out whatever you'd fancy. And I'll find you something to wear."

I rose from the couch and walked into my bedroom. I searched for a little shirt and pants. I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants, know these items would fit him. I sauntered back into living room tossing the clothes onto the couch and looked into kitchen; Light was looking into my refrigerator exasperatedly. "Has something in the fridge angered you, Light-kun?" I joked.

"There is only sweets in here L, where is the really food?" Light grumbled slamming my refrigerator.

At with I actually laughed, I haven't laughed in months, Light-kun makes me feel so lighthearted. I walked over to Light and said, "I only eat sweets, you body can't handle anything besides sweets."

Light looked at me skeptically, "Really now, why is that?"

I shrugged. "The doctors can't even tell me why but go on pick out something and tomorrow I will call my uncle Watari to go grocery shopping for you so you don't have to eat sweets for every meal." I declared. "Also I picked out more clothe I believe will fit you, I left them on the couch feel free to change."

Light thanked me, took the clothes, and went into my bedroom. I seated myself at my kitchen table waiting for Light's return. He had selected a relatively large slice of raspberry cheesecake for dinner, good taste indeed. I only had to wait about a minute before Light-kun reentered the room looking rather adorable in the oversized clothes. "I have a question for you L," Light stated.

"But of course Light-kun," I said politely.

"Why are you sitting in such a peculiar manner?" Light questioned before eating the last of the cheesecake.

I chuckled at the common but justifiable question and answered simply, "I thought forty percent better sitting like this." Light nodded and mimed "Oh."

There was a very pregnant pause, though not an uncomfortable one until I decided to broke the silence. I looked Light over, noticing a scar on his right hand; it looked will he had been stabbed through the hand but that was in the case file. "Hey Light, I think we should get to know each other better since you'll but living together for awhile. Go ahead, ask me a question," I suggest while a small smile.

It didn't take long before Light shot out his first question. "How old are you Ryuuzaki?"

"I am twenty-four," I proclaimed. "Do you have a job?"

"Mhm, I'm a detective." My eyebrow shot up in astonishment, a detective, at eighteen, how? Light smirked and continued, "I may be young but I am awfully intelligent and responsible."

"Where do you work?" I enquired still stunned slightly.

"The department down the street from here," Light claimed.

What, that's where I work, how we have not meet before? Oh well no need to pander it. "I work there myself, I'm like the department's trump card. No wonder they wanted me to take on this case." I mused placing my thumb on my lower lip. I sat there for a moment before stating that I was moving to the couch, it much more comfortable then the hard wooden chairs. Light followed in suit and sat down next to me.

Do you have a hobby?" Light-san finally queried.

"Yes I write in my spare time, how about you, what is your hobby?" I replied swiftly.

"I sing," the brunet boy answered blushing. We sat in silence while Light cooked up another question. At last Light inquired, "Do you have a girlfriend, Ryuuzaki?"

"No, actually Light, I am homosexual," I elucidated as I watched Light's face grow a deeper shade of red. "Does that bother you Light?"

"No Ryuuzaki…" Light spluttered still blushing, it was sort of cute. "So are you originally from Japan?" Light asked curiously.

"No, I am originally from Britain, but I moved to Japan with my uncle, Quillish Whammy Watari, after the arrest of my parents when I was eight," I stated calmly.

"What did your parents do?" Light inquired his eyes wide with shock.

"Well my parents were drunkards you see, and when they ingest a fair amount of alcohol they became rather violent. They abused me, physically and verbally on a daily basis. They would sprain and bones and left awful contusions on my body. One day, my father tried to molest me early in the morning, I screamed bloody murder, and a neighbor, exasperated because he was awoke by the sound, called the police. The police came and arrested my father because of what they saw. A police officer named Aki Masashi questioned me about my countless bruises. I burst into tears and blabbed everything about my parents and my mother was arrested as well. Then my uncle came and swept me away to Japanese and repaired my bruised and batter heart to an extent, I became bleak and apathetic." I explicated with a small sigh.

Light just gaped at me. I shot him a quizzical look, why was he staring at me like that damn my lack of people skills. "You are an amazing man," Light exclaimed. "Despite your dreadful past, you managed to be a kindhearted soul. I don't think of you as bleak or apathetic, you smile too much to be either one of those words."

I only smile around you, Light-kun I thought to myself. "Thank you Light-kun. Say, how did you get that scar on your hand?" I queried quietly.

I feel Light tense up at the question, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on Light, I told you something personally it's only fair," I crooned poking his side earn a startled jump.

Light inhaled deeply, exhaled shakily and peered at me. "Well when I was about thirteen my father was making dinner and needed my help so he went to come get me. He barged into my room and found me kissing another boy. Ryuk Seishirou his name was and oh how I had loved Ryuk. My father snatched Ryuk up by the arm and literally throw him from the two story window. Ryuk died that day because he broke his neck on the fall. my father ran outside and dragged Ryuk into the backyard and buried him. You can imagine that took a while to do but I was frozen to the spot, my father just murdered the boy I loved. I cried for hours until my father returned, he had brought a knife with him. My heart stopped as he placed my hand on my desk. He swore that if I moved my hands that he'd kill me so I didn't move a muscle. He stabbed straight through my hand and said that he didn't love me nor did he ever and that I was a burden of a child. He said that he left this scar as constant remind that no one loved me," Light croaked before he began weeping once again. I turned so I was on my knee and hugged the younger man. I didn't hug many people, I made only ever hugged Watari once, but I knew Light needed comfortable and affection right now.

Light hugged me back hard, he was quaking in my arms. "You are not worthless Light Yagami," I said sternly.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I don't want to be alone." Light whispered in crook of my neck.

I smiled and answered, "Of course Light-kun." I released Light and tugged into the bedroom. I laid down on my soft bed patted the space next to me, inviting to lay down as well. He timidly crawled into bed on the opposite side. I let my eyes drift down and soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading people! Do not forget to review my story. If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask. Oh and by the way I in no way own A Perfect Circle or the song Brena.

**With All Due Respects,**

**ApocalypticSasuke**


	2. The Face

**Bruised and Battered**

I do not own Death Note…I only wish I did *sigh*

A/N: In this story, Kira does not exist! AU and OOC

Finally I'm updating my story Hooray!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Face**

_Chapter Song:__When I Go Out I Want to go out on a Chariot of Fire - Escape the Fate,__ Emergency - Paramore, and Bittersweet - __Apocalyptica__ Ft Ville Valo and Lauri Ylönen_

Pacing the length of the hideout, waiting for that scumbag Teru Mikami to arrive, I huffed in exasperation. That little fuck up tainted my pure, beautiful Light-kun. Not only did he scar his handsome face, he raped him too! That definitely wasn't part of the plan! Although he did fulfill the most important part of his job, let Light see him.

As if on cue the bastard waltzed in grinning ear to ear. It was sickening, the look on his face that is, but there was something different about his face He didn't have that scar on his nose four days ago. My Light-kun must have fought back hard, Teru is a strong and for him to leave a scar on him that was impressive. I was filled with a strong sense of pride and found comfort in knowing that Light didn't just take it like a bitch.

I wanted to scream at the pig that stood before me, but I knew it won't be a wise choice. If I did yell at him he might storm out of here and never come back, or worse rat me out. He shifted his gazed to me. I narrowed my eyes at the swine, "Well, care to fill me in on what happened, huh Teru or are you just going to stand there and make everyone feel uncomfortable?"

He frowned at me and spoke. "Well I couldn't capture him like you wanted, and he saw my face…"

Just like I planned, but I knew he raped Light-kun I visited him in the hospital, but I wanted to hear Teru say it with his filthy mouth. "Oh, is that all you did?"

He hesitated for a moment and looked away from me; he knew I'd be angry with him. "Well I p-played with him a little," he stammered avoiding my eyes.

"Teru, do you know where Light is right now?" I questioned in a sickly sweet tone.

"N-no, where is he?"

I chuckled a bit, it was truly funny to see how scared he was of little old me. "He is in the hospital, Teru, the hospital," I said calmly as I inched toward the man

"Look, Misa, I'm real sorry about what I did, but he was just too adorable I had to, you should have warned me he was drop dead gorgeous." Mikami replied blushing.

I grimaced at Teru. "Oh just stop it Teru. No more excuses, the next time you step out of line I swear to cow I'll slit your throat."

He sighed and nodded.

And that's how it's done.

* * *

I sat there with my hands folded on the table facing a good friend of mine, Taro Matsuda, the criminal sketch artist of the department. Ryuuzaki flashed me a thumbs up from the corner.

Taro's eyes seeped with worry as he asked me his first standard question. "Do remember what your assaulter looked like?"

I hated that question, how could someone forget the face of the man that raped and almost killed them? I took a deep breath before beginning my description. "Well he had very pale skin, and black hair like Ryuuzaki's, but much neater. He was a bit taller than I am, and had dark brown eyes with glasses. Oh and he should have a scar on his nose." I paused as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I hated being so vulnerable, but I couldn't help it the thoughts, the pain, and things I saw came flooding back.

"Light, take a deep breathe, and calm down. You are okay he can't hurt you, you are safe." Taro said reassuringly.

That was it, something snapped inside of me and I flipped. I stood up, slammed my hands on the table, and started yelling "No, no I'm not safe! That, that monster is still out there! He isn't in jail! He is going to find me again, and hurt me! Every time I close my eyes he is there, he won't leave!"

Suddenly Ryuuzaki was in front of me. "Light, Light look at me," Ryuuzaki said calmly.

By this point I was hyperventilating, but I did what L told me.

He looked me in the eyes; he looked genuinely concerned but still very stern. "Calm down I have you now, and I'll keep you safe, I promise," he whispered to me soothingly. I'm not sure why but this truly did make me feel better my breathing slowed back down it normal, but my tears didn't stop. "Light you did very well; I think that's all Mr. Matsuda needs," he said in his normal voice.

"Ryuuzaki, can I have a hug?" I asked pathetically. There was no answer but L embraced me. I lost it at this point; I hugged him and just sobbed uncontrollable.

I heard Taro clear his throat, so I looked over at him "Um Light is this man looked like?" He held up a picture that looked surprisingly very similar to the man that had raped me. I nodded feebly as I sniveled.

* * *

Light was in my arms, shivering from the force of his sobs, I haven't so emotional in years. I felt like had to help this boy even if that meant I'd die in the end. I knew that his healing process would be long and rather difficult but I couldn't abandon him, not now. His weeps grew heavier as he snuggled impossibly closer to me. He smelt good sort of like lavender, I really liked it.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki," I hear the fragile boy murmur as he released me from the hug.

I looked at him and flashed a smile, "It was my pleasure to be of use." I had been smiling a lot recently. "Light-kun I have to get back to work would you like to sit in my office or go home?" I asked.

"I don't wanted to home and I really don't want to sit in your office while you work on my case…" Light replied frowning.

"Do you have a friend at the office that you sit with until my shift is over?" I asked furrowing my brow.

Light thought for a moment and then smiled slightly. "I could always sit with Mello in the coroner's office."

"Well I suppose that's fine," I started but before could finish my sentence Light was off.

* * *

I practically ran to the coroner's office, I needed a friend and one I trusted. Mello was my best friend; he worked as an assist coroner for the department. He was a rather attractive eighteen old with his short blonde bob and small blue eyes. He was a tad bit shorter than I and his pale face bore a scar over his left eyes and trailed down his arm. Mello always wore leather and his rosary that was his signature look.

When I entered the coroner's office the main coroner, Rem Shini, looked up from the body she was currently cutting open. She stood up revealing her true height, she towered over everyone I blamed her American genes. "Mr. Yagami, what a surprise! Oh my god what happened to your handsome face?" Rem practically shrieked as she hugged me. Miss. Shini was a very affectionate woman and I normally didn't mind but she was hurt my stab wounds. I let out a struggled grunt of pain and Rem quickly let me go. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Rem asked sounding very concerned as she removed her gloves.

"It's a long story Rem," I told her hope she wouldn't pry.

Rem smiled warmly at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me when you are ready sweetie," she said comfortingly.

I smiled back at her and asked, "Well is Mello here?"

She nodded. "Mello, there is someone here to see you," Rem shouted cupping her mouth with her hands. I looked down at my watch and thanked god that Ryuuzaki only had an hour left of his shift.

I hear a pan clatter to the floor and rushed footsteps then I saw him. Mello smiled widely and stepped towards me. "Hey there Light-kun, how are you feeling sweetheart?"

"A bit better, can we going sit down somewhere?" I asked not really wanting to talk around Rem.

Mello nodded and lead me into a small office with two desks. Mello pulled a chair out from behind the larger one and offered it to me, I gladly accepted it. "This is Rem and my office, her chair is much nice then mine," he said as he pulled up him ratty chair up to me. "So how are you feeling bub?"

I frowned slightly and shrugged. I felt better physically I guess but emotionally I was a wreck.

Mello sighed and looked at me. "How are those wounds?" Mello asked looking me over.

I traced over the still stinging gash on my face, the cut legitimately went through my cheek. This scar would never heal; it would always remind me was what happened that night. "I guess they are healing up fine; nothing is infected, but it hurts something awful to smile," I replied with a fake cheerfulness.

Mello smiled and patted me on my back lightly.

"Did you like the hydrangeas I left you in the hospital?" Mello asked me excitedly.

I smirked and said, "You know I did, they are my favorites, the purple ones especially."

Mello's face got very serious and then he looked at me glowering. "Light, why are you here?"

I chuckled nervously before answering. "What am I not allow to come invite a friend?" I answered laughing slightly. Mello narrowed his eyes at me and I cracked. "Ryuuzaki is working on my case and I couldn't stand to watch him attempt to find that monster," I responded before sigh heavily.

Mello smiled, "See, now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"It was harder than you'd think actually." I chuckled softly.

"Well understandable," he murmured looking at his hands. It was very quiet for a moment then Mello pressed his lips to mine. This wasn't the first time Mello had kissed me, but it was the first time he kissed like this. This kiss was a kiss filled with concern but lust like the other ones. I quickly pushed Mello away as tears formed in my eyes. All I could see was that black haired demon. I backed away from Mello and towards the door.

Mello stood quickly. "Light-kun I am so sorry, I was just trying to comfort you."

I shook my head and dashed from the room. I sped pass Rem and down the hall. I looked around the corridor and spotted L.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" L asked catching me in a tight hug.

"I just wanna go home," I nearly sobbed into L's neatly tugged shirt.

* * *

I sighed at I stepped out my car. I was a total ass to Light-kun today, what was I thinking kissing him like that! He is far too delicate to kiss. Gosh I feel just awful, I'll have to apologize to him the next time I see him. I processed up the stairs to my apartment, 234.

I heard the sound of high heels click clacking slowing behind me. I thought nothing of it since I was fairly certain that my neighbor in 233 was a straight up hooker. I mean damn I need noise canceling headphone in my own home, but the woman is very kind. The steps got faster and closer.

My curiosity spiked and I looked back. There was a small blonde young lady. She worked at the department as a receptionist; her name was something like Mitsu. I smiled and waved. "Hey Mitsu what's up?"

She grimaced and got rather close to me. I felt something stab into my gut and groaned in pain. I looked down only to find this sweet little thing had stabbed me. I got very light headed and then my legs gave out.

Mitsu stood over me and spat on my face. "Listen here you dirty floozy, the name is fucking Misa, Misa Amane. Say hello to that sow Soichiro Yagami in hell!" Misa hissed before pluming the knife straight into my heart and those words I would ever hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading people! Do not forget to review my story. If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask. Oh and by the way I in no way own the song Bittersweet, When I Go out I Want to go out on a Chariot of Fire or Emergency.

**With All Due Respects,**

**ApocalypticSasuke**


	3. Terror and Ecstasy

Bruised and Battered

I do not own Death Note…I only wish I did *sigh*

A/N: In this story, Kira does not exist! AU and OOC

Finally I'm updating my story Hooray!

Oh, oh I'm so sorry about calling Matsuda Taro my brain farted so hard it sharted. I'm so sorry.

….

Chapter Three: Terror and Ecstasy

_Chapter Song: Your Sword vs. My Dagger - Silverstein, and Kiss me Quick - Amy Meredith_

I sighed nestling closer to Ryuk, inhaling his unique scent, he always smelled like apples. Ryuk chuckled as he wrapped his muscular arms around me. "So Light-kun, I see you found yourself a rather handsome man."

I sat up and looked at him, "You are very handsome, aren't you," I replied smiling down at him.

Ryuk laughed full heartedly. "No, no sweetie, that fine man that you're living with," Ryuk exclaimed running a hand through his blue hair.

I blushed and looked away from my deceased boyfriend. "H-he isn't that cute," I stammered, knows that I was lying to Ryuk and myself.

"Oh come on honey, the only thing that is off about that man are the bags under his eyes; he is just your type!" Ryuk gushed propping himself up on his elbows. "And the way he looks at you, like I look at you, he likes you a lot babe."

I turned back to Ryuk blushing a deeper red. "You think so?" I asked hopefully, I liked L more than I could say.

Ryuk smiled and nodded. "Light-kun, I want you to be happy so accept him, he'll be good for you."

Suddenly I woke up; I guess that was just a dream. L was standing over me looking very concerned. I smiled and stretched, "Hello L, what's with the face?" I asked teasingly.

L sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. "Light-kun, we need to talk."

My pleasant mood disappeared and was replaced by one of anxious. "What, what did I do something wrong?" I questioned starting to really worry.

Ryuuzaki sighed and grabbed my hand. I blushed as he ran his thumb over the back of my hand. "Light-kun I have something to tell you, but I really don't want you to hurt anymore. God and just when you were starting to get better!" L was starting to sound emotional.

"L-kun, please just tell me," I blurted finally sitting up in the bed.

"Mello is dead."

My heart stopped. The only friend I had was gone. I felt like Ryuuzaki just hit me with all his might in my chest. Why was this happening to me, again? This was almost worse than being raped. Was this some sick punishment for starting to be happy being again? It had only been a little over three months since Sayu and my parent were taken from me, and now this. Tears stung my eyes and cascaded down my face.

"Come here Light, I've got you honey," L mumbled as he brought me into a tight embrace. I nuzzled my face into his neck. L didn't say anything for a long, long while he just held me and allowed me to cry. When he did speak, he spoke my name softly. "Light, we have reason to believe that your family's murder and Mello's are linked. We have few suspects down at the station, would you be willing to take a look at them?" Ryuuzaki asked rubbing my back.

"When do we go?" I asked as I nodded.

"Whenever you are ready Light-kun."

.…

I was moments away from possibly being faced with my rapist and my family's murderer. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might pop out of my chest. I grabbed Ryuuzaki's hand and looked over at him; I noticed a slight blush on the ever austere L's face. I didn't care if embarrassed him I needed his support; I couldn't face that abhorrent man without help.

"You can do this I am here for you Light," L said as we stepped in front of the glass separating the suspects and me. The room beyond the glass was still dark and my stomach was in knots. "Are you ready Light-kun?" L asked me. I nodded and he flipped on the lights

There were only four people in the in the line-up. The first two weren't even close; one had white hair and the second had copper hair, but the last two caught my eye. The third one liked too much like L and had red eyes so that definitely wasn't my guy so I moved to the last guy. The last man was the guy, my heart skipped a beat. There he was dressed in a black shirt and jeans with those awful glasses. I turned to L and whispered that number four was the man.

L turned to the officer next to him and repeated my message to him. Several officers pulled the repulsive man away. He smile widely and looked at the glass, "Bye Light, your ass felt great!"

My insides tightened up, my knees shook, and finally I fainted.

.…

When I woke up I sat up in a panic. I scanned the room realizing that I was back at Ryuuzaki's house. I guess L took me home after I fainted. I was sort of embarrassed that I reacted that way, but it was just too overwhelming I couldn't help myself.

I sat quietly on the sofa wondering where L was; normally he'd be by my side coddling me. I rose to my feet and ventured towards the bedroom since I could clearly see he wasn't in the kitchen. I stopped just outside the door and listened, all I could hear was heavy panting. What could L possibly be doing in there I asked myself. My curiosity peaked and I peered through the slight crack in the door. I felt as if all the blood in my body rushed to my face…L was masturbating. Everything inside me told me that shouldn't be looking at L in his most private moments but I couldn't look away. I looked at L slide his hand up and down his long shaft panting heavily. I bite my lip as I felt my pants grow tighter with his every stroke; this was so wrong but so very hot.

A small moan escaped L's lips as his other hand snaked up onto his toned stomach. L's big grey eyes flickered open as his seed spilled from the tip of his penis. "Oh Light-kun," he whispered in a raspy voice. I blushed an even deeper red, he was thinking of me while he masturbated. I looked down at myself, my penis was fully erected.

"Light?!" I looked up, Ryuuzaki was looking right at me as he scrambled to cover himself with the blanket. "Were you watching me?" L questioned blushing sounding almost innocent.

"No!" I quickly fibbed, my erection faded with the question. I pushed the door open and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was, I'm truly sorry L-kun," I confessed hanging my head in shame.

I felt L slip his arms around my waist. "It's okay Light-kun," L murmured in my ear. "It's only natural for a homosexual man to be aroused by a sight such as that."

I twisted about so I could see L's face. I mustered up all my courage and asked, "Ryuuzaki what exactly were you thinking about?"

L chuckled softly and looked me in the eye. "Is Light-kun trying to flirt with me?" L asked playfully.

My nerves started to kick in, I hadn't flirted with anyone for a long time, but I decided to just go with the flow. "And what if I am?"

A smirk twisted on L's face and a sparkle was in his eyes. "Then I like it, I like it a lot," he paused and put his mouth on my ear, "By the way I was think of having sex you."

I blushed and gulped down my fears. "L what are we?"

L pulled away and I turned around on the bed so we were face to face. "What do you want to be?" L asked placing a hand on my cheek.

"I want to be your everything," I replied leaning into his hand.

"Thank god," he mumbled before leaning into kiss me. Our lips touched and I melt to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck closing his naked body closer to me. Ryuuzaki slipped his tongue into my mouth with a moan. He tasted sweet sort of like chocolate and I loved the taste. His hand rested on my semi hard cock as we explored each other's mouths.

Suddenly Ryuuzaki pulled away. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? I haven't kissed anyone like this in a long time, I'm really sorry," I gushed nervously. God I hope I didn't fuck this up already.

L chortled and shook his head. "No, no Light that kiss was great, in fact the best one I've had in a while. I was just wondering if you comfortable with all this."

I sighed a breath of relief. "How about I tell you went I get uncomfortable." I replied dropping a hand to my pant and began hurriedly unbuttoning my slacks while L started on my shirt. I grabbed L's hand and looked at my in confusion. "It's just that I haven't been intimate with someone in a long time and I'm a little nervous to say the least." I said blushing a bit.

A smile spread against L's face and he pecked me on the lips. "Why I don't I just take care of you tonight?" L said seductively as yanked my slacks down to my knees. He placed a lingering kisses on my inner thigh as one hand gripped my erect penis. I gasped as he began pumping my cock; I hadn't been touched like this in years.

"Does it feel good?" L asked as he increased the speed of his strokes.

I let out a moan as I nodded.

L chuckled and brought his face closer to my penis, "Well how about this?" L's asked just before popped the tip into his mouth. I moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulders; it took my everything to not ram my entire cock into his mouth. L bobbed his head at a moderate pace up and down my harden member pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of it. I moaned and treaded my hands in his messy hair.

I stole a glance down at him and groaned at the sight. His eyes were closed and busy at work sucking on my cock, a truly erotic sight. A hand latched on to my nipple, playing with the nub playfully. "God you are so fucking talented," I mumbled under my breath. I brushed knowing this was a silly thing to say, but I heard a muffled chuckle as the pace increased yet again.

I could feel my orgasm building, I attempted to push him back but he wouldn't let up. "L, I'm gonna cum!" I nearly shouted. L only hummed and gladly gobbled my seed down. He smirked and looked up at me looking quite sate. "I'm sorry, L," I exclaimed blushing bright red.

L smirked and chuckled lightly. "You taste amazing Light-kun," L murmured moving up to snuggle me. I blushed at his words as he nuzzled his face into my side. "Did you enjoy it?"

"It felt so good," I blurted out without even having to think about it.

L nestled closer to me. "I'm glad you liked it, but why don't we get some sleep sweetie you had a long day."

I wrapped my arms around L, feeling very content with how today went. My rapist is going to jail and L is all mine. My eyes slowly drifted shut and I fell asleep minutes later.

.…

A/N: Thanks for reading people! Do not forget to review my story. If you have any questions do not be afraid to ask. Oh and by the way I in no way own the song Your Sword vs. My Dagger - Silverstein, and Kiss me Quick - Amy Meredith

With All Due Respects,

ApocalypticSasuke


End file.
